Stop and Stare
by darkraven93
Summary: BBRae. one-shot. songfic-Stop and Stare by One Republic. i am horrible at summaries.


okay, this came to me the one day. Its based on Stop and Stare by _OneRepublic_. Enjoy! Oh, and thanks to bbissocute, this story is so much better than when I first wrote it. Thanks! Disclaimer: i own nothing... not even my own life, i bet...

_**Stop and Stare**_

Sighing, a young green man gently rest his back against a cold wall, deep in thought. The song, such a sad song but also very good for him, went through Beast Boy's head for the second time today.

_This town is cooler now  
I think it's sick of us_**  
_Why can't I talk to her? I think she hates me more than her father. _**_  
It's time to make our move  
_**Thoughts spun through his tired head, causing his frown to deepen.**_  
I'm shakin' off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
_**He thought of his life…his past…his present…his Raven…**_  
Steady hands just take the wheel  
Every glance is killing me  
Time to make on elast appeal for the life I lead  
_**Her voice…her lips…her eyes…If she knew of the hold she had over him….  
**_  
Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving, but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
_**_She barely talks to me anymore._  
**_But I've become what I can't be  
_**All they had been through together…It amazed him sometimes…**_  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
_**_It's been two years since the almost end of the world, and she still hasn't recovered._  
**_But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see  
_**All the things she'd been through…For him…**

He was going to take a walk to clear his head, but he decided against it. Beast Boy walked along the beach for awhile, then decided to go to the roof.

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Raven sat in the cold moonlight, thoughts of the day floating through her mind. The cold slowly beginning to get to her, she shivered in attempts to stir it off. She was wondering about Beast Boy. **I didn't see nor hear him all day. Where could he be? **As she thought that last statement, she hear a drifting tune coming towards her. She stopped, knowing that voice well.

She knew that song, it was by _OneRepublic_. She finally saw who was there as they turned toward her. **Beast Boy. What is he doing here? And why is he just staring into the water like there's no tomorrow? **She decided to leave him in peace. At least she tried to.

As she went towards the stairs, she tripped over a volleyball. She yelled out, falling on her face.

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Startled by the sudden yell, Beast Boy turned to face the commotion. "Raven!" Stumbling towards her fallen form, he hurried to help her up, wondering how long she had been standing there. **Probably for most of the day, like every other day.**

Once he picked her up he said, "Are you okay?" Nodding, she quickly brushed herself off, leaving him alone in the quiet night to his own devices. He wanted to call out to her, to keep her with him. But he didn't. After she left, he was still wondering how to help their relationship, if there even was one.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

When it was time for breakfast, Beast Boy came down from the roof. He had been there all day, just thinking.

He still didn't know what to do about Raven. Seeing Starfire make her way down the cordor, he inquired to Raven's whereabouts.

"She hasn't come out of her room yet, Friend Beast Boy," Starfire informed him.

"I'll go and see if she needs anything then." The others were skeptical, but he went anyway.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Back in her room, Raven sat thinking over the morning. **Why would Beast Boy be singing? And singing **_**that**_** song? **She knew the lyrics by heart, because she loved the song.

A knock at her door brought her back from her musings. **Beast Boy. Is it time for breakfast already?** Not to leave him standing there, she quickly went to answer it.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

**Why does she always hid half her face behind the door**? "I just wanted to see if you wanted anything. And if you're okay." He sighed slightly. "They're going out somewhere to have breakfast. Would... you like to go?"

She found it weird how he said 'they're', not 'we're'. "Are you not going?" she asked.

"No, I'm staying here," he said coldly. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Do they know that?" She asked boldly. She knew he didn't want to respond.

"No." He responded sharply.

"Do you have a reason for staying?"

"Not really." He said, clenching his teeth. She looked at him.

"Then why not go?" She said, doubt in her voice. He drew in a troubled sigh before answering. He knew he had spoken to sharply to her, and didn't like it. **But why is she asking me all of this?**

"Because I want to stay here."

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

**Why am I asking him all this questions? All he wanted to know if I was coming or not and I bombard him with all these inquiries. **"Oh." She looked down.

"So... are you going?" He said once again.

"No."

"Do you have a reason?" he said, much snider than he actually meant. He was frustrated. And she could tell. But what she didn't notice was that his frustration was toward himself, not her.

"No. I want to stay here. That's all." She said the last part sharply and shut the door on him.

He knocked again. She didn't answer.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

**Great, she'll never forgive me now. Why did I have to do **_**that.**_

Beast Boy was in his room, pacing. After she shut the door on him, he went out to the others and told them that she wasn't coming. And that he wasn't either. They didn't ask why, but they knew that he had been on the roof all day, so something had to be wrong.

**I bet she hates me. She'll probably never talk to me again.**

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

After Beast Boy left her, Raven sat quietly, trying to figure out exactly what had happened. **All he wanted to know was if I was going or not and I attack him with questions. He probably hates me now.**

_**No, he doesn't. But he should.**_ Said Love.

Raven didn't respond to that. She knew it was true. She just didn't want to accept it.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

When Beast Boy finally came out of his room and made his way to the kitchen, he noticed he was not alone. He looked over at the couch to see Raven there, drinking her tea.

Getting some food, for he hadn't eaten since this morning, he sat down next to Raven. She looked at him.

She opened her mouth to speak. He did the same. "I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. Raven stared at him questioningly.

**He's apologizing? Why is he apologizing? I was the one to shut the door on him and ****bombard him with questions...**

Beast Boy was currently thinking the same. **She's apologizing? Why? She didn't do anything. I was the one who was rude. All she was doing was asking perfectly natural questions.** Mentally sighing, he continued to stare at her, bewildered.

**I don't understand you, Rae. I love you, but I just don't understand you...**

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Raven could feel what he was thinking. **He loves me? After all the awful things I do to him? He's crazy! **

_**But he loves you. And you love him.**_ Love said.

Raven couldn't reply. She couldn't admit that Love was right.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

For some reason, Beast Boy _knew_ she knew. **I'm so stupid! How could I think that with her being not even two feet away! **

_**Because you wanted her to know**_**. **A little part of him said. And was right the more he thought of it.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

The next morning, Beast Boy went up to the roof again. He knew Raven was there. But he didn't care. He needed to think over what to do.

Hearing the door open, he silently flinched. She stepped closer to him, but he didn't turn to greet her. If he did, he would have to say something. And he hadn't a clue what to say.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

**Why am I coming over to him? **Raven asked herself, finding herself moving towards him involuntarily.

_**Because you need to tell him. And this is the prefect time to tell him. **_Love said.

**I don't want to tell him. But I have to. **She admitted to herself.

It was time.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

"_I love you"_

Beast Boy turned to look at the person who spoke those words. **Raven? I don't believe it. **

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Raven felt his shocked and disbelief. She knew this would be his reaction. But it still hurt. **He doesn't believe me. **

_**Yes, he does, but it'll take some time to sink in.**_ Knowledge said.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Beast Boy looked down at her. **I thought you hated me.**

The statement was in his eyes. **Never. **She answered him.

He waited just a moment, then he leaned down to kiss her.

_Oh, do you see what I see. _

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

A/N: okay, this is the end! Its finally done! Its taken a bit, but its done. My computer loves to freeze on me, and while I'm typing. So I don't have spell check now because thats when OpenOffice likes to stop responding, and I'm horrible at spelling. so sorry about any misspelled words!


End file.
